


Puppet

by froggbones



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Singing and dancing like an idiot, This is an AU, an AU where these two don't know each other yet so, and you'll see why, because there might be subtle hints at manipulation, but only in the beginning, i can't control myself, i hope you don't choose to see it in a negative light, i wanted a good fic and i pumped out this instead, it's all weird, probably like a no talent no despair AU, this fic has innocent intentions, this is far from canon lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggbones/pseuds/froggbones
Summary: What happens when you take two tired high school students, a popular Christmas song, and a cell phone and throw them all into one room? Absolute chaos.Unfortunately for Peko Pekoyama, that's just what she got for trying to be a good student. Now she had this weird, blond chihuahua following her around constantly and barking at her not to ruin his reputation. That was soon to become annoying.





	Puppet

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading prompts all day and somehow I managed to come up with this, which only includes one small one. Meanwhile, I still have to update Soft Side and I've started another fic too. I'm a mess. I have an idea for a schedule, the problem is finding time to update consistently. I'll work on it. Anyway though, enjoy!

Peko Pekoyama wasn't exactly sure what she expected when she came to class after hours. She had left one of her books that she needed for a report she was doing and she had been told the room would be unlocked in order for her to retrieve it. She had imagined something normal and peaceful, though she had expected it to be dark. This was not anything she had planned for.

Upon stepping through the side entrance to the hall, Peko could hear some noise echoing throughout the building. That struck her as unusual, considering she hadn't imagined that anyone else would be present, but her fearless sense of curiosity sent her forward on her journey to find her textbook. The noise only grew louder as she approached until she found herself right outside of the classroom. The door was open, the light was on, and there was a strange, ear-splitting noise coming from inside.

Peko had prepared herself for the worst - a burglar, perhaps, or maybe even someone who was dying. Not once did what was actually happening before her cross her mind as she peered inside of the classroom.

Inside was a short, blond boy dancing around with a yard stick clutched tightly in his hand. He was singing something at the top of his lungs very poorly and, to Peko's surprise, he apparently had yet to notice her.

"I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace!" The boy randomly swung the yard stick and stumbled back as he accidentally took down one of those inspirational posters that probably said something like 'Hang in there, baby!' They were everywhere, but nobody really knew why. "Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas Day!"

Peko really had some major second-hand embarrassment for this kid. She had no idea who he was, but she felt terrible for spying. At the same time though, she wondered what he was doing here in the first place and why he was singing and dancing like an out of control ballerina. 

"I won't even wish for snow. I'm just going to keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe!" Down went another poster, and next thing Peko knew the boy was crawling around on the floor and dramatically screaming the lyrics. What even was this song? It was the middle of April. 

She tried to think of how she'd respond once he finally noticed her standing there. Fortunately for her, she had more time. While she had been lost in thought, the strange performer was finishing his first act and preparing for the second. Wait a minute, did he have a playlist?

"Baby, all I want for Christmas is you... You, baby..."

Peko had come to the conclusion that he was probably just very oblivious. That was what she hoped, at least. It would be pretty awkward on her part if he had noticed her and purposely ignored her. Oh no, now she was nervous. Unfortunately for her, she also had to suffer through another song. The boy took a brief pause to catch his breath as the song switched. The intro just about sent Peko into cardiac arrest.

"This one is for the boys with the boomin' system, top down, AC, with the coolin' system."

Dear god, no. Anything but that.

"And he ill, he real, he might got a deal. He pop bottles, and he got the right kind of build."

It was at this point that Peko had decided enough was enough. She was about to speak up when a diabolical plot hatched within her mind. Was she going to regret it later? Probably. Did it matter to her right now? No, not really. And so, Peko didn't hesitate too much when it came to pulling out her phone and recording the happenings of her "supposedly empty" classroom. It wasn't every day that you forgot a book and came back to a stranger dancing wildly to "Super Bass" by Nicki Minaj.

"I said 'Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy. I mean my, my, my, my, you're like pelican fly. I mean, you're so shy, and I'm loving your tie. You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh!'"

This went on for another solid three minutes, and, of course, Peko managed to catch it all on video. By the time he had finished, the boy had sent several inspirational posters flying, kicked a chair, and almost taken down a ceiling fan. Seemingly he had thought the idea fun to attempt to stick the landing at the end of the song and strike a pose on one of the desks, but that didn't prove to be a very good plan, just as much as the desk didn't prove to be a very sturdy object to jump on. The result? The blond ended up on the floor with his feet in the air and the desk on top of him.

"Fuck!" It wasn't a very well thought through idea. It looked like he had ended the song on a sour note after all.


End file.
